ღ A Difficult Patient ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Greg sets himself a challenge and he won’t let a little thing like a lab explosion get in his way. One-Shot. Warning: Nick/Greg pre-slash


**A Difficult Patient**

**Season Three, Episode Play With Fire (One Shot)**

**Rated:**** (T-M) NC-17**

**Pairings:**** Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders**

**Summary:**** Greg sets himself a challenge and he won't let a little thing like a lab explosion get in his way.**

**A/N:**** I thought of this while I was ironing trying to think of new chapters for my other stories. But I came up with this and it didn't really fit in with any of my stories so I made a little one shot about it. I hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**Warnings:**** Spoilers for Season Three, Episode Play With Fire. Adult content and M/M slash relationship.**

* * *

It wasn't anyone specifically that Greg Sanders desired at a precise moment in his life. He saw beauty all around him. They were all so unique and interesting; all of them had their own little quirts and personalities. Each and every one was like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. Greg set himself a challenge to break down the walls of their hard exteriors. He'd tease, manipulate and play with their emotions, pulling down their boundaries to direct them into getting exactly what he wanted.

A technique that served him well over the years, until he caught sight of Nick Stokes that is.

His very first day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab was the best day of his life. Nick Stokes immediately stood out from the crowd like a god among men. Greg completely froze on the spot as his new supervisor Gilbert Grissom introduced the night shift team to him. Nick Stokes was the only name he heard and the only gaze he kept. Those alluring chocolate brown eyes of Nick's locked on his with such an intense stare it made him melt on the spot.

How could such a beautiful man have such quiet eyes and such a hard exterior? Greg's only explanation was that he was such a lonely man, something or someone had hurt him deep down and he had closed himself off from the world. Nick was going to be a tough one to break, but Greg knew he could do it; he just had to find his weakness.

Nick proved to be a worthy challenge!

Greg observed Nick's behaviour for three years; watching him from a distance to study his behaviour and interactions with different people. He watched the way he walked, talked and watched how the hard cases hit him. Nick seemed to take cases involving children harder than others, giving Greg some idea of what could have happened to make Nick have such a hardened exterior. Greg played the cute lab rat to attract Nick's attention. Nick only let him in to a certain point though. He kept Greg at arm's length, not opening up enough of himself to allow Greg enough entry.

But the challenge was far from over.

It all started with a lab explosion.

Greg was badly injured as he was in the centre of the explosion. As Greg lay in the hospital bed the explosion kept running through his mind. He had visits from Catherine and Warrick all day to ask him about what happened. All he could remember was the smell of burning plastic. If he hadn't of turned to look where it was coming from he probably wouldn't be alive to tell the tale.

Greg slowly awoke as a cold shiver ran up his spine, causing even more pain in his injuries.

"Hey, try not to move buddy." A soft Texan voice whispered. Greg opened his eyes to meet the Texans gaze. "Hey." Nick softly smiled at him.

"You're still here?" Greg groggily asked. He remembered the night shift crew had come to hang out with him a few hours, but he thought they all left hours ago to get some sleep. Greg looked around as much as he could without aggravating his injuries any further, but he could only see Nick in the room. "What time is it?"

"It's late . . . I didn't wonna leave you here alone." Greg winced again as he struggled to get comfortable again. "Try and stay still there bud. You need more pain killers?"

"No, I'm okay." Greg sleepily replied. Maybe this was the key to Nick's heart? The older man had never given him this much attention before.

A few days later Greg was allowed to go home. Nick was the only one that offered to give him a lift. Nick spoke with Greg's doctors before they left then helped Greg into his truck. "I'm gonna be lookin' after you for a couple of weeks if that's okay bud?" Nick asked him as they drove off towards Greg's apartment.

Greg hid a sly smile as he nodded to Nick. "That's very kind of you Nick." Greg watched as Nick's cheeks blotched with blush. He avoided Greg's gaze the rest of the journey until they arrived in the apartment complex parking lot. "Ow." Greg winced as he went over a bump.

"Sorry." Nick watched Greg tense up then carefully manoeuvred the car into a parking space. Greg had a feeling he was going to like Nick looking after him for a while. None of his targets had ever cared about him this much before.

For the next couple of days Nick was practically Greg's lifeline. Greg could barely move without hurting his back even more and he trusted Nick completely to look after him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nick repeated as he carefully removed the bandages from Greg's back to clean the wounds then replace them. A job he hated as it caused Greg so much more pain, but he couldn't do it himself. "Almost done bud."

Nick peeled back the last bandage, watching a tear of pain stream down the side of Greg's cheek. Nick quickly cleaned up the burns, scorched skin and deep cuts with the disinfectant, quickly reapplying some fresh bandages so Greg could sleep through the pain once again.

Greg closed his eyes when the pain finally started to settle. Nick cleared away the bloody cotton wool buds and bandages, washing his hands of Greg's blood once again. What was this relationship he had with Greg? Greg didn't trust anyone else as much as he did Nick to look after him. Was it just a friendship or something more? Nick started to wonder.

Once Nick had finished clearing up he sat by Greg's bed just as he had done every night since Greg returned from the hospital, watching the younger man's breathing. A new favourite hobby of his. He watched Greg's chest rising and falling, the occasional wince of pain if he sucked in a breath too deep, causing the muscles in his back to flex. Nick began to find himself panicking if Greg's breathing suddenly quickened or if it started to slow. He took a careful note of each breath, praying for the next one to arrive just as smoothly as the last.

As the days flew by Nick found himself counting the breaths of the younger man all through the night. When Greg was awake he was so bouncy and full of life, always talking, even after the lab explosion he hadn't lost any of that hyper personality, but asleep he was quiet, still and very innocent child like looking. Nick admired his boyish good looks as he soundly slept. Awake Greg always had a wide smile on his face, but asleep his face was so quiet. Nick had never got to experience the hyper lab rat in this light.

His feelings for him were growing.

Greg opened his eyes, looking around the room as far as he could without having to move. From his position he could see Nick still sat in the chair by his bed, only this time he was asleep. So it appeared Greg's challenge of trying to win the Texans heart over had seemed to have done the trick. He only wished it was a less painful route then it took to get Nick to notice him. He didn't even have to try to get him to care, meaning the Texan must really like him.

Nick suddenly snapped his eyes open as he saw movement in the younger man's body. "Hey buddy. You wakin' up?" Nick was at Greg's side in seconds in case he misheard anything he said or in case Greg needed some pain relief.

"You're still here?" Greg asked surprised.

"Yeah, in case you needed me." He smiled softly. "Do you want a glass of water or more pain killers?"

"No, I'm okay." Greg did actually need to go to the bathroom, but he hated having to ask Nick to help him all the time. It's hard to woo a man when you're relying on him for absolutely everything. "Nick?" Greg croaked.

"Yeah?" Greg looked up into those warm chocolate brown eyes that first made his heart pitter pat, trying to think of a better word than thanks. After everything he had done for him, thanks just didn't seemed to cover it.

"Thanks a lot." Greg croaked softly. "Really . . . I appreciate it a lot."

"Don't mention it bud." Nick smiled warmly at him. "Do you need the bathroom yet?" Greg nodded his head slightly. "Why didn't you say so?" Nick walked round the other side of the bed, carefully easing Greg off the mattress to a standing position. "Sorry." He quickly said as he saw Greg wincing.

"Nick, you can seriously stop saying sorry. The lab explosion hurt me, not you." Nick nodded, helping Greg off towards the bathroom. "I can take it from here."

"C'mon Greg, you can barely move your back let alone your shoulders. Let me help you." Nick waited for Greg to nod then pulled his pyjama bottoms and boxers down for him. "Do you want me to wash your hair for you again?" Nick asked, noticing it was getting a little greasy again.

"No, that's okay."

"Greg, c'mon man . . . I don't mind helpin' you." Greg gave in again, nodding to the Texan. Nick carefully lifted Greg out of his pyjamas and boxers, sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub. Greg gripped the edge of the tub, feeling so vulnerable and exposed, but he knew he could trust Nick. His love for the Texan was growing more and more from every little thing he did for him.

Nick carefully tilted Greg's head forwards so none of the water would pour down his back and cause him more pain. He gently poured some water over Greg's hair using a bowl then started to massage some shampoo into his hair. Nick was starting to like looking after Greg. He wished the younger man wasn't in so much pain at the time, but taking care of someone was very appealing to him. He felt like he was needed for the first time in his life. Greg was completely dependent on him for everything. Nick was however starting to wonder where their friendship would go after this experience.

Nick carefully rinsed the shampoo from Greg's hair then grabbed a warm towel, gently drying his hair as much as he could with the towel. Nick helped Greg out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his waist so he wasn't completely exposed anymore.

"Do you want me to do your bandages now?"

"Can I take my pain killers first?" Greg requested. "Like an hour before so they have time to work?"

"Sure . . . c'mon." Nick carefully guided Greg back to his bedroom, with him every step of the way.

"Nick don't you have a life of your own?" Greg asked curiously as Nick rushed to the kitchen for his pain killers.

"Yeah." Nick called out. "Why?" He asked returning with the bottle.

"You're always here. Don't you go to work?"

"Yep, you're always asleep by then. I come back and check on you between cases or on my break." Nick informed him, grabbing Greg a bottle of water to take his pills with.

"Where do you sleep?" Greg queried. Nick pointed to the chair beside Greg's bed as he grabbed Greg some clean boxers and pyjama bottoms for him. "You sleep there?" Greg asked surprised. Nick nodded, carefully, removing the towel from Greg's waist, sliding the clean boxers up his naked body. Greg willed his limbs to stay down as Nick's fingertips brushed against his sensitive pelvic bone. "When was the last time you went home?"

"I don't know." Nick shrugged, grabbing the pyjama bottoms of the bed, carefully easing them up Greg's legs.

"Do you do this sorta thing all the time?"

"What?" Nick asked, helping Greg to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Take care of people and dress them?" Greg asked with a sly smile on his face. Nick shook his head, handing Greg the bottle of water and his pain killers. "Does that make me special then?"

"You are special Greg." Nick blushed as he smiled up at him. "Are you hungry?" Nick asked trying to change the subject. Greg shook his head as he swallowed his pills. "Greg you've barely eaten in days. You need to get your strength up. You're skin and bones as it is."

"So you have been admiring my figure?"

"No." Nick nervously shook his head. "There's some pizza left, you want some?"

"Okay." Greg slightly smiled. What was Nick going to be like when he did get his strength back? Would he respond to his feelings and tell him he loves him back? Or will he receive a hefty beating from the presumably straight Texan.

As Greg began to get some of his strength back over the next few days, he thought he'd try his chances at getting to know how the tough Texan felt about him. And subtlety wasn't in Greg's vocabulary.

"Hey Greg, you okay?" Nick asked, turning to face him on the sofa. They had been watching TV for the past four hours, two of which Greg had spent staring at Nick instead of the television, making Nick a little uncomfortable.

"Uh huh." Greg nodded, trying to get comfy again. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Nick queried.

"What it would be like to have you as a boyfriend." Greg boldly said.

"Me?" Nick asked completely shocked, choking on the gasp of air that caught in his throat.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Don't look too surprised Nick. You fit the bill for a perfect boyfriend." Greg cheekily smiled.

"I do?" Nick gulped. He was both confused and shocked at Greg's suggestion.

"Yeah, you've been looking after me the past few weeks as though you really care about me..."

"Don't get me wrong I do . . . but not in that way Greg."

"You haven't thought about it? You've seen me naked dozens of times Nick. Have you ever..."

"Greg, I didn't look." Nick objected.

"That's what everybody says." Greg sweetly chuckled. "It's okay if you did."

"I think maybe I should go." Nick suggested, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden, but his body didn't want to move from the position on the couch.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of if you did look Nick. I'm not mad. I kinda like you looking after me."

"You think I was doin' it to get with you?"

"You weren't?" Greg asked, loving the tortured expression on Nick's face.

"No Greg."

"Are you afraid to be intimate with another man?"

"I wasn't bein' intimate Greg. I was just lookin' after you." Nick sighed heavily trying to think of a way to explain it clearer, but the truth is he didn't know why he was so determined to help Greg and nurse him back to health. "Greg, are you sayin' you like me?"

"What would you say if I did?"

Nick looked at Greg with a face of pure perplexity. Was Greg trying to wind him up or play some kind of horrible tormenting joke on him? He didn't understand what was going on or how to answer Greg's question. "Then what are you sayin'?" He asked again.

"I just said I wondered what it would be like to have you as a boyfriend. You're the one who took it literally." He continued to tease as he watched the tormented look spreading across Nick's face.

"But you want me as your boyfriend?" Nick asked shocked.

"Hey you're the one that brought that part up." Greg chortled.

"Brought what up?" Nick asked confused. "Greg, are you messin' with me?"

"About what?"

Nick looked at Greg wide eyed. He didn't understand what was going on here. "Greg, if you're into me. That's okay."

"Are you into me?" Greg returned, beaming a wide smile up at Nick.

"How many pain killers have you taken today?" Nick asked concerned.

"I don't know . . . you gave them to me though." Greg reached for the fruit basket set on the coffee table, plucking a banana from the top. He slowly began to peel it open, watching the adorable expression on Nick's face. He decided to mess with him further.

Nick watched as Greg's sweet lips curled around the top of the banana, feeling his pants beginning to tighten as he was starting to wish he was that banana. "So what was your answer?" Greg suddenly asked out of the blue.

Nick looked at him wide eyed a moment. "Answer to what?"

"Do you like me?" Greg curled his lips around the banana top again, taking another bite. Nick sank his teeth into his lower lip to stifle a moan.

"I don't know . . . I've never really thought about you in that way."

"You haven't? You must have seen me naked more times than some of the women you've dated." He teased.

"Okay Greg, can we please change the subject?" Nick pleaded with a puppy dog expression.

"I just wanted to know if you liked me." Greg returned with an even cuter puppy dog expression that made Nick's heart melt.

"I don't know . . . I guess I like you as a friend." A nervous smile crept across his lips. "I've never really been with a guy so I wouldn't know."

"You don't have to know what it's like to be with a guy to like me Nick." He craftily licked his licks in Nick's direction.

"You mean... you've been with a guy?" Nick asked shocked.

"More than one." Greg nodded. Nick's eyebrows perked up. Why did that not surprise him? Greg always seemed a little on the wild side, he never thought seducing straight men was part of his act though.

At least Nick thought he was straight.

Why did he so desperately want to taste Greg's lips right now or even to replace the banana Greg was holding? To feel Greg's mouth on his body would let him know for sure, right? But he couldn't allow himself to think like that. For all he knew Greg was playing a joke at his expense or he was high on pain killers. He didn't want to take advantage of a man in such a vulnerable state even though Greg seemed to be taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state.

Nick and Greg sat a moment longer in silence as Greg finished off his banana. Nick could feel his heart heavily pounding against the surface of his chest as he thought over Greg's questions. Was he being serious or was it a joke?

"I need the bathroom." Greg suddenly announced, disrupting Nick from his thoughts.

"You can do it yourself." Nick nervously told him. After all the talk about Greg's naked body he didn't want to be exposed to it right now.

"What if I hurt myself?" Greg gave out a melodramatic flinch as he climbed to his feet, showing his adorable pouting lip off to Nick, knowing exactly how to manipulate him into getting what he wanted. "If you don't help me I could split all the little cuts on my back. I could be laying on the bathroom floor bleeding to death and you wouldn't know..."

"Okay." Nick huffed, climbing to his feet. "I'll help you . . . but I'm not gonna look though." He sternly told him.

"Everyone who says that looks." Greg teased him, happy that his manipulation tactic worked again.

Nick led Greg off to the bathroom, looking at the devious grin across Greg's lips as he pulled his sweatpants and boxers down for him. Nick urged himself not to look, immediately looking away as Greg stood over the toilet to relieve himself. "Don't strain yourself Nick." Greg smirked.

"Can you just go and not talk to me while you do it?" Nick requested.

"The person going is usually the nervous one Nicky." He sweetly chuckled, watching Nick's face flush bright red as he turned away from Greg peeing.

"All done." Greg cheerily announced. Nick took a deep breath then pulled Greg's boxers and sweatpants back up for him, without looking again then made his way out the door, leaving Greg to wash his hands alone. Greg righteously laughed at Nick's adorableness, almost making his back hurt from his hard laughter.

Greg returned to the sofa beside Nick, carefully easing himself to sit down. Nick avoided Greg's intense staring as much as he could, but it was starting to make him sweat under the collar.

"Greg, can you please watch the television." Nick pointed.

"Am I making you nervous?" Greg sweetly smiled.

"Yeah, kinda . . . what are you doin'?"

"I was just thinking about what it would be like to kiss you."

"Okay." Nick quickly climbed to his feet, heading for the front door.

Greg watched as he pulled his shoes and coat on. "Where are you going?"

"Long walk and buy you some dinner."

"Why Nick you're so romantic." He teased.

"You'll be eatin' out of garbage cans if you don't stop teasin' me."

"I wasn't doing a thing." Greg innocently smiled.

"Yeah." Nick smirked sarcastically. "Why don't you go and say your confessions or somethin' like the good little boy you make yourself out to be?"

"Would you like to hear my confessions? You never know, they might turn you on."

"I'm gone." Nick disappeared out of the front door, hearing Greg righteously laughing from the other side. He wasn't mad; instead he laughed himself, heading downstairs to his truck.

Greg didn't bring it up again until later that night. Nick was sat with Greg in the tub, carefully sponging down his arms, legs and chest with a wash cloth as he still couldn't shower properly from the agony of his back injuries.

"So you've never even thought about trying guys?" Greg asked.

Nick rolled his eyes as he tried to concentrate on carefully cleaning Greg's body. "No Greg, I have never thought about it."

Greg licked his lower lip, looking up into Nick's eyes. "Would you want to?"

"Greg, I don't think it's very appropriate that you ask me this when I'm washin' you and you're naked."

"When should I ask you?"

Nick tried not to smile.

He was trying to be stern with Greg, but he was hilariously adorable. Any other person would be embarrassed to talk about this at a time like this, but not Greg, it was as though he had no shame, no boundaries or borders holding him back. That's what Nick loved about Greg; he was completely unique and unpredictable. Maybe he did like Greg in the way he was asking him. Was he really scared of intimacy with a guy? Or just scared of intimacy with Greg?

"Do you have no shame Greg?"

"Why?"

"You're badly wounded, I'm tryin' to help you here and you're proposin' to have sex with me."

"I wasn't proposing anything." He smiled up at him. "Have you thought about having sex with me?"

"Tilt your head forwards." Nick instructed, ignoring his last comment. Greg followed the command, closing his eyes as the water poured down the sides of his face.

"Is that a yes?" Greg coyly grinned. Nick rolled his eyes, choosing to remain silent. He continued to wash all the bubbles and shampoo from Greg then climbed off the tub himself to grab Greg a towel. He carefully lifted the younger man from the tub then started to slowly dry his silky smooth skin. Nick clenched his teeth into his lower lip as he started to dry past Greg's waist. He stopped as he heard the sweetest giggles coming from Greg's lips.

"What are you gigglin' about?" Nick asked, trying not to laugh himself.

"You're going to break your neck if you keep forcing yourself not to look." Greg chortled. "Just take a look, I won't mind."

"God you really are a horny lil perv. I'm just tryin' to dry you."

"If you say so." Greg smiled tilting his head to the side.

"I am!" Nick protested. "I'm not into you so I'm not gonna look."

"O-kay." Greg sweetly giggled again.

Nick rolled his eyes again, it was impossible to be mad at him for saying that because he was so adorable.

Nick wrapped the towel around Greg's waist, leading him off towards the bedroom to grab him some clean boxers and pyjamas. Greg sat down on the edge of the bed, immediately dropping his towel to his ankles.

Nick could easily tell now that Greg was trying to manipulate him, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. No one was quite as cunning as Greg, that and Greg was injured. Maybe the pain killers have a weird effect on Greg and he'll feel completely embarrassed about it once they're out of his system. Nick looked at Greg's expression. Then again maybe not, this is Greg Sanders after all. He probably planned this months ago.

Nick helped Greg with his boxers and pyjama bottoms then pulled back the covers and adjusted the pillows so Greg could get comfortable. Greg crawled towards the pillows on his stomach, turning his head to face the chair where Nick always sat. Nick tucked the covers up to Greg's waist, making sure they didn't touch his bandages before he clicked the light off then walked round to his usual chair.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want Nick. That chair can't be very good for your back." Was this another part of Greg's ploy? Nick shook his head, deciding to stay put on the chair. "Suit yourself." Greg smiled at him. "Good night Nicky. Sweet dreams."

"Good Night Greg." Nick smiled, watching Greg's twinkling eyes disappearing behind his boyishly thick lashes.

As the days flew by Greg only began to get more and more flirtatious. Nick found himself getting excited just by heading over to Greg's place to take care of him. He was seeing Greg in a whole new light and part of him was really starting to like it.

"So? What did the doctor say?" Nick asked him.

"He said we don't have to bandage them anymore, they're better off left alone, just the ointment if it itches. It still hurts when I wear t-shirts though."

"That's good news, right?" Greg nodded even though he saw this as bad news. If he was all better Nick wouldn't have a reason for coming over anymore.

"I gotta pee." Greg announced.

"You can do it yourself now."

"I know. I just wanted you to know where I was going." He smiled, heading off to the bathroom. As Greg disappeared round the corner a smile inched its way across Nick's lips. Greg was so obvious it was adorable. He was really going to miss Nick helping him. Truth is Nick was going to miss looking after him too.

While Nick was out at work, Greg thought up a devious plan to push things a little further between him and Nick. He crawled across the bed on his stomach completely naked, propping the pillows up against the headboard so he could rest his back against them. A few weeks ago he would have been in agony to do this, but now it only stung a little to put pressure on his back. Greg reached for his draw of toys, knowing Nick would be home any second and Greg had deviously left the bedroom door open just a crack, expecting Nick to peer through when he saw Greg in the act of pleasing himself.

Greg slicked up two of his fingers, gently easing them in and out of his entrance while his other hand ran smoothly up his hardening shaft. Once Greg was warmed up enough he slicked up the rubbery soft toy, raising his knees as he eased it inside himself. He let out a soft stuttered gasp as it slid so smoothly inside of him. Greg slowly began to thrust the toy into himself, thrusting his fist up his shaft in time with his movements to increase his pleasure.

Nick walked through the front door as expected, setting down some food he brought on the side before he head off towards Greg's bedroom. He stopped midway as he heard desperate moans and gasps. He hesitantly took a few steps closer to the ajar bedroom door, peering in through the gap.

Nick's jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Yet he couldn't force himself to look away. Greg's eyes were firmly clamped shut, his lips hung parted as strangled moans escaped them. Nick's gaze turned towards Greg's lower half, watching his hand thrusting up his rock hard shaft while the other hand thrust a toy in and out of him.

Nick tried to look away as Greg would probably be really embarrassed if he knew Nick was watching him, but his body was willing him to continue watching the younger man finish.

After a few more seconds Nick found himself becoming very envious of the toy disappearing in and out of Greg's body. He had never even thought about sex with another man, let alone had anal sex with anyone, but for some reason he wished he was the one making Greg moan with pleasure like that.

Greg's body was gleaming with light droplets of sweat, making him look so beautiful in Nick's eyes. He looked down at his own waist seeing the obvious large bulge in his pants. A part of him wanted to take it out and take care of it, but Greg could be done any minute and he'd be very embarrassed if Nick was jerking off to him, or so he thought.

Greg's body started to shudder. "Nick." He gasped, digging his heels into the mattress beneath him. "Please Nick." He moaned as he started to thrust both of his hands faster. Nick watched in awe as Greg screamed out in delight, spilling his seed all across his stomach. Greg's eyes remained clamped shut as he rode out his high.

Nick tiptoed back out of the hall, looking at the arising problem between his hips. He had to think of something and fast. Greg was seriously just thinking of him fucking him. He was Greg's fantasy and it didn't creep him out as much as he thought. But Nick still decided to make a break for the front, continuing on down the stairs back to his truck in the garage while he tried to get thoughts of Greg out of his mind.

Nick returned a few hours later to find Greg fast asleep. He carefully re-tucked the covers around the younger man's body, startled as he saw Greg's eyes opening. "Hey buddy, it's just me. Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Will you lay with me?" The request was so innocent yet so forward. Just a few hours ago he had watched Greg pleasuring himself on this very bed with his name on his lips as he came. Could he really stand to lay so close to Greg's body knowing that? Nick took a moment to think through his options. He could sit in his chair and wake up with more muscle aches then his body could handle or he could lay beside Greg on the big comfy bed and get a descent night's sleep for the first time since Greg was injured?

What to do?

Nick opted to take the bed, fully clothed still. He carefully eased himself onto the mattress beside Greg, resting his head on the pillow just a few inches from where Greg was sleeping. Greg's eyes were still clamped shut, his lips hung parted and his chest was gently rising and falling with each subtle breath. He was so beautiful.

Nick closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. As he soundly slept he dreamt of himself replacing that toy he had been so envious of. He watched Greg's eyes rolling back into his head as he sank himself deeper inside the younger man, taking the younger mans hardened groin in his hand as he thrust himself deeper inside of him.

Nick snapped his eyes open as he moaned Greg's name. He looked up to see Greg smiling at him. He hoped he hadn't moaned his name out loud and it was just in his dream. But how could he tell?

"Morning." Greg smiled widely at him.

"Mornin'." Nick inched back on the bed slightly so they were a little bit further apart.

"Good dream?" Greg's devious grin beamed up at Nick, making him realise that Greg had heard him.

"Look Greg." Nick leant up on his elbow on the pillow under his head. "Maybe I should stop coming over to take care of you now . . . your well enough to do everythin' yourself now. You could even start comin' back to work?" Nick suggested.

"You really are afraid of intimacy with another man, aren't you Nicky?" Greg asked, licking his lower lip to torment Nick.

"No I'm not. We're not bein' intimate Greg." Nick insisted.

"We could be if you wanted to be?" Greg sweetly suggested.

"Greg . . . are you sayin' you want me to have sex with you?"

"Do you want to?"

Nick rolled his eyes in frustration. Why did Greg always have to answer his questions with another question? Was he trying to wind Nick up? "I think I should go." Nick was about to climb out of the bed when he felt a hand creep under the covers towards his, pulling him back towards the middle of the bed.

"Did it turn you on watching me?" Greg asked, holding Nick's hand in his own.

"What?" Nick wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Did it turn your dick to stone as you watched me?"

"You knew I was watchin' you?" Nick gasped in shock realising Greg must have set the whole thing up. "You did that for me?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone else." Greg sweetly smiled. "Did you wish it was you making me moan like that?"

"Greg... I've never..." Nick nervously stammered.

"You don't have to know what it's like to wish you were that toy." Greg whispered, coaxing the inexperienced man. "There's a first time for everything Nicky." Greg inched himself closer towards Nick on the bed, pressing his hard shaft against Nick's crotch, making the older man whimper. "Do you want to touch me?" He seductively whispered.

Nick gulped nervously, desperately trying to find his voice. Greg's eyes were sparkling deviously. He could still feel Greg's hard on pressed into his own making his knees tremble. He had to will his whole body just to keep from grabbing the little lab rat and taking him right now. He couldn't do this. Not with Greg. It was weird enough that he was a man. Yet he refused to push Greg away.

Greg fingers began to fiddle with Nick's belt around his waist. Nick didn't push him away or stop him, just watched as his jeans were slowly slid down his legs. Nick breathing became heavier as Greg's thumbs hooked the rim of his boxers.

"No wait." Nick said in a barely audible whispered.

"You've seen me naked Nick."

"But Greg..." Nick couldn't find his words as he didn't really want to stop what Greg was doing to him.

Greg met Nick's chocolate gaze, giving him a soft seductive smile. "Relax Nicky. You might actually enjoy it more than you think." Before Nick could protest any further Greg was already sliding his boxers off his legs. Nick watched them sail through the air then felt Greg's soft fingertips sliding beneath his t-shirt. Greg lifted Nick's t-shirt off completely, throwing it over his shoulder with the rest of the clothing. He rolled their bodies so he was on top of a now nude Nick, taking full advantage of him by sliding his fingertips across the impressive curves of Nick's chest.

Greg pressed his naked chest against Nick's, breathing a hot breath of air across the nape of Nick's neck as he made his way to his ear. "We don't have to do anything . . . just tell me to stop." Greg seductively whispered, gently nibbling on Nick's earlobe.

"No..." Nick sucked in a sharp breath as Greg ground his hips into him. "But... I..."

"No buts Nick." Greg slipped his own boxers off, grinding his naked flesh into the whimpering man beneath him. "Do you want me or not?" Greg feathered his fingertips down the side of Nick's face, placing a delicate kiss on his jaw line. "No one will know if that's what you're worried about."

"You won't tell them?" Nick asked shocked. He thought Greg would love to tell everyone that he nailed Nick. The lab rat could use something to boost to his rep since the lab explosion.

"I wouldn't do that Nick." Greg whispered, trailing Nick's jaw with his tongue towards his chin. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." He gasped, curling his fists into balls at his sides. He had never been with a man before, let alone had one naked on top of him, grinding against him. Nick was taught by his father that homosexual relations were just guys having rough painful sex, but Greg's touches were so delicate and innocent. He wasn't forcing Nick into it, even though he had a way of manipulating him.

Nick could sense that Greg was used to getting his own way and now was no exception.

Greg trailed kisses across Nick's jaw line as he thrust his hips against Nick's, making him moan softly. "Can I kiss you?" Greg seductively whispered. Nick could only nod from the desperate moan caught into his throat.

Greg pressed his lips to Nick's, gently coaxing them open with his tongue. He gently sucked on Nick's lower lip, looking down into his chocolate coated eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered, panting a warm breath across Nick's lips.

"I...I want to." Nick nervously stammered.

Greg reached for his nightstand draw, retrieving a condom and some lubricant. Nick involuntary shivered as watched the supplies landing on the bed beside him. Greg returned to Nick's lips, softly licking and sucking until Nick opened his mouth wider, kissing him back.

Greg didn't taste like a sin, he tasted sweet and perfect.

Greg reached for the lube, popping the top open making Nick shiver again. "Do you want to do it?" He simply requested, holding the lube out to Nick.

Nick looked at the bottle in the younger man's hand then nodded, taking the lube from Greg's delicate fingers. Greg rolled onto his back on the bed beside him, pulling his legs back to give Nick full access. Nick gulped nervously as he looked between Greg and the bottle in his hands. He never thought he would ever have sex with a guy; much less Greg Sanders, but right now he wanted it more than anything in the world.

Nick squeezed a good portion onto his fingertip then got into position to carefully insert a single finger inside of Greg's body. Greg gasped as the cold fingertip tickled its way inside of him. Nick retracted the single finger, this time returning with two. He watched Greg's eyes roll back into his head as he pushed his fingers inside of him.

"Now." Greg gasped, arching his chest up off the bed. Nick sucked in a slow breath, removing his fingers from Greg and reaching for the condom left on the bed beside him. He struggled with the wrapper then carefully rolled it up his length, applying more lube to himself.

"Are you sure?" Nick thought he'd ask. It was obvious Greg wanted this, but he had to be sure. Greg nodded, putting his legs up on Nick's shoulders. Nick nodded to himself as he got into position. He trembled as the tip of his shaft kissed Greg's entrance.

"It's okay, just don't force it." Greg whispered to the first timer. Nick nodded, trying again. He gently pushed himself into Greg's body, feeling himself being pulled into the tight tunnel of Greg's body. Nick watched as an appreciated moan escaped Greg's lips. Nick was amazed at how flexible Greg was. He never imagined that guys could have sex like this, still kissing while they were both perfectly comfortable.

Nick's kisses soon became more tender and affectionate as he thrust his hips against Greg. He slipped his tongue into Greg's mouth, leaving no corner untasted as he started to thrust his hips a little quicker, but still ever so gentle for fear of hurting him.

"Wait wait." Greg winced from his back.

"What's wrong?" Nick panicked.

"Can you get on your back?" Greg requested. Nick nodded, complying carefully with the action. Greg sat on Nick's hips without losing his seat on the older man's girth, gently starting to rock himself. Greg placed his hands on Nick's chest as he thrust himself up and down on Nick's shaft.

Nick held Greg's hips to give him more lift, thrusting deeper inside of him. Greg became desperate for Nick's forceful thrusts, curling his hands around Nick's at his hips to give him more power. Nick complied with Greg's demands, panting heavily as he watched the beautiful man on his hips, pleasuring himself just as he had done with the toy.

Greg found himself tensing as Nick's thrusts began to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes, gasping heavily as the ecstasy began to surge through his body. "Nick." He moaned as came across Nick's stomach. Nick whimpered watching Greg's beautiful body shuddering with delight. He himself started to quiver and shudder, exploding his seed into the condom inside of Greg. "Oh Nicky." Greg gasped in a heavenly voice, sliding his hands across his own chest as he felt the warmth of his high coursing through his veins.

Greg continued to gently rock on Nick's hips as he rode out his high. Nick had never had the pleasure of having sex with anyone more beautiful then Greg. He was such a unique sensual being.

Greg slowly pulled off of Nick slowly, removing the condom for Nick's now limp shaft, tossing it in the trashcan by his bed. Greg disappeared into the bathroom a moment, leaving Nick on the bed to think about what he had just done. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with Greg. He felt almost used. Did Greg just use him for sex or did he want a relationship? No one ever knew what was going on with Greg. Especially now. Nick was more confused than ever.

Greg soon returned with a wash cloth to clean the cum off Nick's stomach. He delicately wiped the warm cloth across Nick's taut stomach then tossed it onto the side table. He climbed back onto the bed, lying down on his side to face Nick. "Do you always do this?" Nick asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Seduce straight men into your bed?" Nick asked.

"Nope, you're the only guy that's fallen for my charm since I came to Vegas. Not all of them fall for me." He cheekily smiled.

"And I did?" Nick asked shocked, he thought he was stronger than that.

"You're still here aren't you?" Greg coyly smiled at him.

"Did you use me?" Nick asked, retrieving his boxers so he wasn't completely exposed. "Was I a challenge to you or somethin'?"

"No . . . not really . . . I really like you Nick. It took me three years but I finally..."

"Whoa! Hold up, you've been after me for three years?" Nick asked shocked.

"Haven't you noticed the way I look at you Nick?" Greg asked licking his lips.

Nick shook his head, trying to process the information. "So was this just sex . . . or somethin' more?"

"Depends, do you want it to be something more?" There he goes again, answering Nick's question with another question.

"I really should go now." Nick scrambled off the bed to collect the rest of his clothing.

"Can you... if it's not too much trouble? Can you rub some ointment on my back?" Greg sweetly asked. Nick looked up into Greg's eyes, unable to resist the puppy dog stare.

"Okay, but that's it." Nick warned him.

"I already had sex with you Nick; I wouldn't expect you to do anything else." Greg smiled, rolling onto his stomach.

"So you did use me?"

"Not exactly, you wanted it didn't you?" Greg asked. Nick thought about it then nodded. "So you used me too. We both wanted something here."

"But I..." Nick looked down at Greg's body that he had just been pleasuring, trying to think of a reasonable explanation as to why he gave himself over to Greg so completely. But the only one he could come up with was that he liked Greg too.

Nick grabbed for the ointment bottle, slowly working it into Greg's back. "This wasn't just sex for me Nick." Greg whispered softly as he closed his eyes. "Was it for you?"

Nick gently rubbed the ointment into Greg's back, looking down at Greg's beautiful face. "I don't know." Nick dried off his hands then sat on the bed beside Greg, watching him slowly falling asleep. He smoothed Greg's sweaty hair back with his fingers, looking into his eyes. "I guess I wouldn't hate it . . . you know if we did do this again."

"Good enough." Greg smiled up at him. "You can stay if you want." Greg relaxed against the pillow in front of him, closing his eyes again.

Nick watched him sleeping a moment then pressed an affectionate kiss to Greg's forehead. He rested his head on the pillow beside Greg's and closed his eyes.

Only time would tell where this relationship would take them. But Nick had a good feeling it was going to work out. Greg seemed to like him and he was finding that his feelings for the loveable lab rat were growing stronger the more he got to know him.

* * *

**Please Review if you liked it. This is just a one-shot so I won't be continuing it. I'll leave your minds to wander as to what happens next. :D**


End file.
